


A Lesson on Football

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas peeked his head around the corner, wondering what all the fuss was about. He had been subjected to listening to the shouts and cheers coming from the main room for about an hour now, and he didn't understand why. From what he could see, Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch watching people run around and tackle each other on a unaturally green field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson on Football

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first posted writing, and I am not too sure on how good it is. It isn't edited- sorry! And it's just a ficlet if you couldn't tell by the word count. Thanks!

Cas peeked his head around the corner, wondering what all the fuss was about. He had been subjected to listening to the shouts and cheers coming from the main room for about an hour now, and he didn't understand why. From what he could see, Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch watching people run around and tackle each other on a unaturally green field. Dean's hands suddenly shot up in the air as Sam slouched down lower on the couch. 

"What did I tell ya' Sam, the Seahawks are so much better than the Patriots!" Dean yelled triumphantly, hands lowering to his sides. Sam just glared at him and muttered something under his breath. 

Cas had startled when Dean had shouted and was slowly retreating back into the hallway when Sam grumbled about getting another beer and Dean stood up to get more. "Oh, hey Cas," Dean scratched the back of his neck as he talked, "uh, sorry about the yelling." 

"It's okay Dean, I don't mind. I just don't really understand why." Cas replied quickly, eyes flicking in-between the TV and Dean. 

Dean laughed. "Yeah, the Super Bowl is on right now, Seahawks and Patriots are playing." 

Cas' head tilted in confusion. "Super Bowl?" 

Dean gestured to the screen. "Yeah, it's a big football game." Cas muttered 'football?' And Dean elaborated. "Oh yeah, it's a big American sport where two teams try to get the ball to one end of the field by throwing or running with the ball" 

Cas nodded slowly. "I think I understand."

Dean walked past him, ruffling his hair like a child. "It's okay if you don't." Castiel frowned as Dean walked to the kitchen smiling. Cas followed him, wanting to understand something the brothers enjoyed so much. 

"Dean?"

Dean looked up from the fridge. "Yeah Cas?" 

Cas shuffled forwards, leaning into the counter. "Do you think you could teach me more about football?" 

Dean's smile was blinding. "Of course Cas! You can come sit with us so I can show you how it works." 

Cas nodded, seeming frozen in place as Dean walked past and patted his back. "C'mon dude let's get back, I can hear Sam cheering, and that can't be good." Cas sent him a questioning look, but followed to the couch. 

"Sam is rooting for the Patriots, and I  
I'm rooting for the Seahawks. Who do you think you'll root for?"

"Whose better?"

Dean laughed, and Cas' heart warmed. "Seahawks, definitely."

Cas smiled at Dean. "Then I guess I'm rooting for the Seahawks."

Dean grinned at him as they sat down on the couch, Cas in-between Dean and Sam. Sam immediately leaned over a very startled Cas and said to Dean, "14-7 Dean." Dean's smile disappeared as he looked towards the screen and successfully viewing the score.

Sam then whispered, "14. To. 7." Dean face palmed as Sam sat back into his spot. 

Not to long later, Cas partially understood football, and Sam was groaning as Dean cheered. Cas was 85 percent sure that the Seahawks just scored and the game was tied. Cas had unknowingly squirmed his way closer to Dean, and Dean barely had to speak for Cas to hear his explanations. Soon enough, Dean turned his head towards Cas and he realized just how close they were. 

"Hey Cas." He murmured.

Cas turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

Their noses were practically touching. "Personal space, please?" 

Cas eyes flicked downwards, "Of course, Dean." As Cas scooted over, neither of them noticed that Sam's eyes hadn't been focused on the TV the last couple of minutes. 

They spent halftime watching absurd commercials, getting texts from Charlie explaining just how hot Katy Perry is, and Cas figuring out what a concert is. 

Soon after the game restarted, Cas was asleep on Dean's lap, Dean shrugging off Sam's questioning looks. 

Cas was awoken by Dean's cheering and Sam's shouting. He heard Dean make a bet with Sam, saying he would do anything Sam told him to if the Patriots won. Sam agreed, and Cas decided now would be a good time to fully wake up. He opened his eyes to a very excited Dean, and he grinned at the sight of it. He sat up, but didn't move from Dean's side. Dean watched him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

"What?" Castiel grumbled, still running his face. 

"I just, thanks, Cas, for ya' know, everything." Dean mumbled, Cas' eyes widening when he realized Dean was talking about feelings. 

"It's nothing Dean, what would you expect me to do other than save you." Dean smiled, even though it didn't reach his eyes. Cas didn't mind that he was human now. It was worth it, giving up his grace for the demolition of the Mark.

They were interrupted by Sam's cheering, Dean and Cas' faces snapping to the screen. Dean groaned, the score had drastically changed since when they had started talking, they had obviously been talking for a long time. There was only a minute or so of the game left, and the Patriots were now winning by 4 points. 

Sam was fist pumping into the air, then Dean was cheering, and Cas was just confused. After what Dean had called an 'amazing catch' and Sam had called 'good luck', and then more cheering from Sam. Cas sat there in a daze, not really understanding, happy for Sam, and sad for Dean. The game was over in the blink of an eye, and Cas was proud to say the he knew the Patriots won. Dean grumbled about the bet, and Sam announced he was using his privilege right then. 

Sam stood up and cleared his throat, "So, since you guys have been all cuddly the entire game, I think I know what I want, which is really what you guys want. I just think Dean is too emotionally stunted to realize it, or to chicken to instigate it."

Dean paled. Cas sat in a puddle of confusion, which apparently was normal. 

"Whaddya want Sammy?" Dean mumbled. 

Sam grinned. 

\---- ----

"Ohmygod what do you want?" Dean asked eyes wide. He glanced at Castiel who shrugged, an innocent expression on his face. 

Sam grinned even wider, "I want you to kiss Cas, or, Cas kiss you."

Dean stared at Cas. "Sam-"

Cas interrupted him. "You did say anything, Dean." 

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You little-." 

Cas licked his lips and Dean quirked an eyebrow, Sam groaning. 

"See guys, that's what I'm talking about. The sexual tension here is killing me, so I'm gonna-" Dean approached Cas and Sam started backing out "-go." Sam tripped out of the room.

Dean moved fast, and did he have a reason to. He stood above Cas, who was still sitting, but rose quickly to be equal with Dean. "You know what Cas?"

"What?" 

"I think I would have kissed you even if the Patriots didn't win."

"Good." 

Dean didn't know who instigated the kiss, but it didn't really matter. What mattered was that Cas was really good at kissing and he never wanted it to end. He might've dreamed about this, Cas' lips on his, but it was perfect in reality. His lips were soft and they slotted perfectly against Deans'. Sam happened to walk in at the wrong moment and ran into a chair, startling them away from each other. Dean was about to tell Sam off, but the Cas smiled at him and he laughed. 

"Dammit." Sam cursed. "I finally get you two together and then I have to go and wonder if Dean chickened out."

Sam really did look mad at himself, but also a little amused. 

"It's alright Sam. Not like you can stop us from doing it again, and then-" 

Dean got cut off by Sam's eyes widening and his scrambling to get out of the room. Dean and Cas laughed, slowly gravitating back towards each other. 

"So," Cas murmured, "would you like to do that again?" 

Dean grinned. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I chose to make it where Cas had given up his grace in exchange for the destruction of the Mark of Cain. I was going to make it like if it was just off the end of the last episode, but the Mark of Cain and Cas' failing grace makes me sad and I was going for fluff and happiness and all that stuff. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope I will find inspiration to write more, maybe get a little better (heh). Thanks!


End file.
